Various kinds of infirmaries of the human bowel can result in a surgical intervention in which the intestine is cut and one end is brought out through an artificial opening in the abdominal wall called a stoma. Such stoma surgery thereafter requires the use of a replaceable ostomy bag to collect fecal mater otherwise passing normally from the colon.
Once the surgery around the stoma has healed, too large of a surgical opening in the abdominal wall, chronic coughing, obesity, ordinary peristalsis of the bowel, and stool passing can cause pressures inside the abdomen to development around the stoma to stretch the tissues and progressively prolapse the stoma through the abdominal wall. The severity of prolapse can vary from a relatively small 2-3 centimeters to a large 10+ centimeter prolapse. If not too severe, such prolapse can be conservatively managed without resorting to more surgery to address the prolapse. If intervened early with an effective prosthesis, advancing prolapse can be halted.
Three common ostomies that can prolapse are a colostomy, an ileostomy and an urostomy. Various prosthesis to control and support stoma prolapse of these sort have been developed, but none proven to be completely satisfactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,378,871 82 by the present inventors discloses devices, systems and methods for containing and monitoring an exposed gestrointrotinal body part of a patient. Gastroschisis addressed in the reference and stoma prolapse addressed in the present invention are two different diseases which require different devices to mage them.
The surgical pouch or silo of the reference has one ring which is placed inside the abdominal cavity. In contrast, the stoma prolapse prosthesis of the present invention has one open ring placed in the lumen of the bowel and another open ring placed outside the abdominal wall in the stoma. These two open ring components are joined with a connecting segment which traverses through the opening of the stoma.